No puedo vencer al miedo
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: Regulus Black es incapaz de seguir con una orden de Lord Voldemort y quiere olvidar su servicio como mortífago...¿se lo podría conceder Voldemort...? SONGFIC oneshot


Eámanë: ¡Hola! Encantada de que volvais a leerme (quienquiera que lo haga, se lo agradezco ). Hace unos años que no escribo nada para y sinceramente, no sé si seguiré los demás que tengo inacabados; aparte de darme una pereza impresionante, no tendré tiempo cuando empiece el curso seriamente, y por otra parte, lo que escribía no sé si tendrá que ver con mi estilo de ahora(supongo que no, nunca lo es XD)En fin. 

**Este songfic se me ocurrió hace bastante tiempo, y lo empecé, pero hasta ayer no me digné a seguirlo porque no me venía la inspiración UU. Regulus Black es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo sobre él. Aún no me he leído The Deathly Hollows, y esperaré un poco hasta que lo saquen en Español (mi conducta tiene sus razones.Sé que es el camino directo al spoiler gratuíto, pero esto empeñada y espero no caer más en la tentación y ceder), por tanto este fic está inspirado en cuando se descubre que el horcrux en forma de guardapelo es falso por la culpa de un tal R.A.B. Bien, soy de las que piensan que la teoría verdadera es que es Regulus Arcturus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius. Me gustaría que saliera en el séptimo libro, no sólo mencionado, sino documentos o algo que dijeran que efectivamente fue él o yo qué sé qué es lo que espero. **

**Bueno, pues eso, os dejo para que leáis. Si os gusta, os invito a que me manden comentarios (reviews), y si no os gusta, pues también estoy abierta a cualquier comentario para mejorar. Y sin más, disfrutad de la lectura.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había llegado el momento. Sabía que algún día pasaría, pero todo había sucedido muy rápido, y ya no había marcha atrás.

_Sientes miedo, miedo a confiar  
__  
_Regulus entró a zancadas en su habitación y cerró sin ningún cuidado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello azabache, largo hasta poco más de medio cuello, y respiró hondo varias veces, pensando en la misión encargada por su amo. Eran órdenes de matar. El chico, con 18 años recién cumplidos, bufó con nerviosismo. Al unirse a los mortífagos ya había pagado la entrada con una muerte, y no se lo había pensado dos veces, igual que cuando aparecían los aurores, pero esta vez era distinto. Haría el trabajo sin ayuda. Pero si no se atrevía…

_Si no entregas nunca llegarás_

Había empezado a coger miedo y a perder la confianza en sí mismo. Lo llevaba ocultando a su familia mucho tiempo, y ya había un caparazón con un hueco demasiado estrecho para salir.

_Tanto miedo de apoderará  
De tu cuerpo y te encerrarás  
_

¿Y ahora, qué?¿Se echaba para atrás? No, su contrato no acababa hasta que no le quitaran la vida, y sería cumpliendo órdenes mientras le quedara en sus venas una única gota de sangre. _¿Y si el miedo me coge y me mata?_

Se tragó un grito de frustración. No podía dejarlo o lo matarían a él. Eso lo tendría que haber pensado antes de que le hicieran la Marca. Pero claro,¿qué iba a pensar él, con 15 años y el peso y orgullo de su familia echándosele encima? Se sentía tan bien, tan importante.. no recapacitó que tendría que hacer lo que Él quisiera, a quien quisiera y donde quisiera.

_¿Y si el miedo me arrastra hasta un sitio en que no quiero estar?_

Obedece y todo irá bien… , No merece la pena que viva… , HAZLO .

_¿Y si el miedo me engancha?_

Alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro, eso no era nada bueno en su trabajo. Pensaba en Sirius, lo bien que le iría todo; se deshizo de toda su herencia, y acabaría muerto por su traición a los Black y al Señor Oscuro, pero él también,¿y qué? Su hermano mayor seguiría ganando, seguiría siendo libre….Se preguntó si todavía tenía ganas de hablar con él o seguía haciendo como que no tenía ningún familiar…

_Sólo te pido que nunca me dejes de hablar…_

Se levantó de la silla en la que hasta ahora había estado apoyando el cuerpo, creyendo haber tomado una decisión definitiva; saldría de su casa ahora mismo para buscar a la víctima y acabar con la misión de una vez por todas. Se quedó quieto un momento. Le empezaban a temblar las piernas. Se dejó caer hacia atrás contra la pared y enterró la cara en las manos. "No puedo hacerlo".

_¿Y si el miedo me gana este pulso?_

Miró entre los dedos al espejo de enfrente, y en un fugaz movimiento vio una cara de ojos rojos diciendo Lo matarás tú sólo, Regulus. para después desaparecer. Ahogó un grito, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

_¿Y si el miedo me invita a mi solo a jugar?_

¿Quieres unirte, Regulus?- había dicho Bellatrix con una de sus sonrisas maniáticas. El chico no respondió, aunque tenía a su madre detrás asintiendo por él eufóricamente. Regulus extendió el brazo con una sonrisa de orgullo y su prima le hizo la marca con un movimiento de varita.- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: cumple las órdenes o… bueno, no hace falta seguir, ¿verdad?- rió mirando a su alrededor. Luego se desapareció.

_¿Y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo?_

El joven levantó la varita e hizo añicos el espejo, respirando entrecortadamente."No lo quiero hacer".

_Le doy la espalda y le digo: no quiero jugar, no quiero jugar,  
ya no quiero jugar, no quiero jugar.  
__  
_- No quiero seguir…- musitó en un hilo de voz, oyendo en su cabeza las estrepitosas carcajadas de Voldemort._  
_

Eran los peores días de su vida. Se sentía frustrado y atontado, no sabía qué paso tenía que dar. Desde luego, lo iba a decidir él solo, sin nadie por detrás que hiciera aspavientos cada vez que creía saber hacia dónde mover la pieza de ajedrez. Quería dejar de ser un muñeco de trapo, una simple marioneta que manejar caprichosamente por los demás sin pensar en sí mismo. Pero esta vez el marionetista era Lord Voldemort, tenía todo un teatro a su merced, y simplemente si una marioneta le dejaba de servir se deshacía de ella y punto. _Sientes miedo, miedo a ser real_ Sin embargo, esto no era un sueño, no era un sueño ni una pesadilla ni una ilusión de su imaginación. Era real, y esa visión de todo no le había dado más miedo en su vida; un miedo que le petrificaba y le arrastraba, que le ahogaba la voz, que se aferraba a él con fuerza y no le dejaba salir, que le rodeaba y le torturaba hasta legar a las puertas de la locura. _A enfrentarte a la realidad  
Mucho miedo es un mal final  
De tu vida, de tu libertad._ ¿Libertad? Eso sólo es un cuento para dormir…. Sus padres nunca le habían contado historias para acabar dormido, y cada vez que se iba a la cama por su habitación corrían espeluznantes sombras entre los huecos… las seguía con la mirada… _¿Y si el miedo me gana este pulso?_ …agrandaba los ojos y se escudaba con las sábanas… _¿Y si el miedo me invita a mi solo a jugar?_ …desviaba la mirada cuando una mano se ofrecía a coger la suya… _¿Y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo?_ ... le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda y cerraba los ojos con fuerza… _Le doy la espalda y le digo: no quiero jugar_ … se daba la vuelta, apretaba la cara contra la almohada e intentaba pensar que sólo eran imaginaciones mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Era muy fácil esconderse detrás de las sábanas. Cuando eres un niño piensas y te refugias en ella aunque no sirva para nada. Es tu escudo protector. Pero, realmente, cuando te sientes amenazado de verdad e intentas esconderte de nuevo, descubres que no eres más que otro insignificante humano de carne y hueso, vulnerable, y mortal. _¿Y si el miedo me borra del cuento?_ ¿Qué era un ser humano para Voldemort? Sólo alguien más que volvía a tener dos opciones: o unirse a él o no ver nacer un mundo mágico limpio y puro. _¿Y si el miedo, me encierra en la oscuridad?_ Había otra salida, de todos modos: podía huir. La diferencia iba a ser mínima, pues eso le costaría los pocos a los que consideraba "amigos", todo lo que tenía y una vida de aquí para allá. Era un no muy atrayente camino directo a la soledad. Apaleado, reducido y solo. _¿Y si el miedo me encierra en la oscuridad?_ Completa sumisión. Obediencia y lealtad. No existía el error ni la confusión. Ser o no ser…¿ alguien no quiere _ser_? _¿Y si el miedo me quiere en su fuego?_ Huir, obedecer, morir, huir, obedecer, morir… Qué era el valor. En esos momentos ansiaba no ser un Slytherin. Mayormente era lo que le había hecho crecer así, sólo pensando en sí mismo y usando a los demás en beneficio propio, pero… ¿cuándo había pensado él por sí mismo? _Le doy la espalda y le digo: no quiero jugar_ Jamás. Una palabra que sólo tiene fin. Había llegado el momento de decir basta. Caería, pero no lo haría solo. _¿Y si el miedo me gana este pulso?_ El plan de El Señor Tenebroso…sí, los Horcruxes… Eso era, Su punto débil. Tenía…no, DEBÍA acabar con ellos. _¿Y si el miedo me invita a mi sólo a jugar?_ Los había escondido muy bien, para que nadie pudiera destruirle… ah, Señor, hizo mal en confiar en mi para estar alerta mientras se ocupaba del guardapelo… _¿Y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo?  
_

Un trozo de su vida sin pedirme nada a cambio. Si todo sale bien, le saldrá caro. _Le doy la espalda y le digo: no quiero jugar_ Ante todo, actuar con rapidez: si algo se adelantaba fuera de lo previsto le descubrirían. Iría a buscarlo y lo cambiaría por uno falso. Cuando su Amo quisiera ver uno de sus Horcruxes encontraría un cambiazo. Pero para entonces ya lo habré destruido. _¿Y si el miedo me borra del cuento?_ Y él estaría lejos… bueno, el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande para burlar al Señor Tenebroso. Pero no importaba. _¿Y si el miedo, me encierra en la oscuridad?_ Ya tenía todo listo. Su varita en el cinto, cosas imprescindibles recogidas y su mente terminando el plan. Bajaría a la cocina y le diría a Kreacher que le acompañara. _¿Y si el miedo me quiere en su fuego?_ Le prohibiría que dijese nada de lo que iba a ocurrir. Es fácil trabajar con un elfo doméstico, son muy prácticos y útiles por si se presenta algún peligro… que SEGURO habría. El Señor Oscuro era muy precavido con sus cosas. _le doy la espalda y le digo: no quiero jugar _ Adiós a todo lo que había sido su vida. Había tomado una decisión, y era decisiva. _no quiero jugar _ No se iba a echar para atrás en el último momento. Cumpliría su propia voluntad por primera y última vez. 

_yo ya no quiero jugar._

Echó un vistazo alrededor, con una mirada de pena, a su habitación. Seguramente no volvería a estar allí… ni en ningún lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Ya está! No há sido tan malo, ¿no? xD lo dicho, ¡gracias por leer!Hasta otra. Humildemente**

**Eámanë Súrion**


End file.
